Broken Hearts Can be Mended
by wolfie witch
Summary: Emma Bina Hotchner is broken, her job in the CIA has finally broken her, but she isn't going to let that stop her from finding out how has been killing agent but while she does that a year of forced leave around her brother and his team can't do her harm, Can it? SpencerxOC rated M for mentions of rape, lemons and language
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is the first time I've done a Criminal minds fanfic so let me know how it is pretty please. Oh and I Don't own Criminal Minds_ _Sadly but I do own Emma and Ben_

She dialled the number that she thought she would never have to ring in her life, it had been 11 years since she had talked to or even seen that wasn't of a satellite image of her older brother. After her twin brother went to jail, which she had to find out on one of her normal family check-ins, she didn't think much to try and contact him.

"Aaron Hotchner" her throat closed.

"Aaron" she said barely a whisper, she heard him take a breath in the back ground she could hear other, _may his team_ she thought.

"Emma" he let out in his breath, she heard the back ground noise go quiet, then it seemed that Aaron was moving around.

"Are you okay?" tears came to her eyes, even after all these years when her career came first and family second he never held it against her.

"Oh Aaron, I… I'm not doing so well" she muttered into the phone her voice becoming thick.

"Where are you?" his next question didn't quiet catch her off guard, numerous times during her teen age years when she found herself in trouble he would be there to save her.

"Chicago" was her only reply, she figured that Aaron knew that she would only call when she was in real trouble.

She hears a door click on the other end of the phone before muttering voices that she couldn't quite make out but guess that it was the piolets if he was on the FBI jet.

"Can you get to the FBI's Chicago's air fields?"

"Yes, Aaron don't mention this to your team or were you're going, I'll explain when I see you"

"Be there within an hour" with that he hung up, there wasn't a need to say goodbye they would be seeing each other soon.

A knock came on the door of her room, she didn't need to ask who it was. Ben, her best friend and partner when they were on a mission was on the other side, since they had been back on American soil, which had only been a few days, he hovered over her.

"Did he answer?" Ben questioned.

Emma walked to the door and opened it, the look on his face made her disgusted. She went over to the mirror and examined herself. There she saw a women who had been, beaten, tortured, drugged and raped. In all her team members eyes she saw pity and sadness that they weren't able to stop it from happening. She pulled up her shirt 14 wounds were there not deep but deep enough to be painful.

"Emma, what did he say" Ben's voice broke slightly, he never wanted to see his best friend like this. He didn't try to fight when she wanted to be moved from the CIA base hospital in Syria to America, so they transferred her to the hospital in Chicago at her request. Why she wouldn't say but she wanted to be there.

Then this morning he argued with her, she wanted to be discharged the only way he agree was that if she call her brother and went to Washington were she could get help. She agreed without much of a fuss.

Ben still couldn't help but think as he looked at his partner that she was shattered, everything she had gone through in the two weeks she was captive. How much pain she had been through.

"He wants me at the Chicago FBI air fields within an hour. I told him not to mention it too his team or say where they were going too" her voice was soft, she looked out the window of her room. It was dark. She turned to look at Ben, all he did was open his arms to her, which she accepted. He wrapped his arms around her tightly but not hard enough to hurt her.

"Were going to get them Emma, they're not going to get away with this" Ben says as kisses her on top of her head.

Kate, JJ, Derek, Spencer and David all sat looking at their leader, they watched as he went into the cockpit. They all looked at each other trying to figure out who Emma is.

"Who is Emma?" Derek questioned the others but by the look on the face of his other team members they didn't have a clue either.

"By the tone of his voice he sounded extremely worried, I remember he had that tone when he was worried about when Sean ran off" Spencer added in.

"What you saying pretty boy, Hotch got another family member. I only ever remember him mentioning Sean" Derek reasoned.

"Could be a cousin" JJ added in.

Derek watched as Aaron came back out of the cockpit, even though he was good at hiding his emotions but when he came out he looked stressed and worried. Derek watched as Aaron let out a sigh and then run his hand through his hair. That was a bad sigh when Aaron started doing that.

"What was that about Hotch?" Derek questioned.

Aaron looked around at his team "Where making a detour, to your home city Derek".

"Did we get a case there?" Kate asked.

Aaron let out a sigh and ran his hand through hair again. He didn't like not telling his team the truth, but for his sisters sake he need not to.

"Were picking something up" Aaron said, leaving it final. He walked to the two seats that face each other, pulling out a piece of pen and paper and began writing. If he couldn't say it he will write it. The chair across from him soon became filled, David look upon the young man.

"Aaron…" He started to say but stopped when the paper that Aaron had been writing on was now sitting in front of him.

Plane might be bugged will explain when we land.

David looked at Aaron with a raised eyebrow, he gave a curt nod before passing the not onto Spencer. After all the team members had seen the paper the mood in the cabin changed.

 _Thanks for reading guys let me know what you thought_

 _Love_

 _Wolfie Witch_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okie dokie guys here we go._

 _Oh and I don't anything my Emma and Ben_

######################

Emma sat on the back of Ben's rented car, a ford sedan, shivering every couple of seconds wrapping her jacket around her, November in Chicago. Being used to the heat, she'd have to start getting used to the cold again. Ben was busy setting up the equipment on the trunk space next to her.

"The good thing is that we won't fry the whole plan, seeing as their using a separate power supply" Ben mutter to himself.

"I just keep thinking why are they doing this? What have we found out that they want to know so badly that they have to bug our family members" Emma sighed out, it was annoying her. What did she stumble on too?

"We're going to figure this out Emma" Ben reassured placing a hand on her knee, she put her bandage hand on top of his. A jet started heading for towards the private landing strip, causing Emma to start becoming nervous.

"They would have figured out that we're going to need them to get off the plane right?" Emma only nodded in conformation, "Well Emmy, you have everything right?" He wasn't just asking her about clothing and she knew that. In the hour leading up to getting to the air strip they had raided one of the local CIA safe houses which had a huge supple of stashed weapons and money something she was going to need.

"Of course" she replied as she watched the plane touch down on the tarmac, she watched as it started taxing towards where their car was near one of the hangers. Ben wrap an arm around her waist and gently eased her onto the ground, something he had made a habit of doing since they had become partners. He was always like a brother too her, when something upset her on a mission he was the one that could help her calm down.

The plane pulled to a stop about 20 meters away, she watched as the door came down slowly one of the piolets who seemed to be asking something to someone she couldn't quiet see. After the piolets disembark next came her brother, Emma looked at him, he hadn't really changed in 11 years he may have had a few more grey hairs.

Aaron was then followed by an older gentleman who had a goatee styled facial hair, next came an African American man, then two women one with blonde hair the other with brown and then a skinny young looking man who looked too young to be in the FBI.

The Piolets walked to in front of the plane and a little bit more before pulling out a packet of cigarettes and lighting up while Aaron and his team headed her way. The first thing she notices is that Aaron's demeanour changed, he had noticed the bruising and stitches on her face.

Ben walked towards them shaking hands with Aaron, introducing himself before moving on to the rest of the team and onward to the plane. Aaron walked closer to her.

"Emma, what happened?" Aaron said as his team moved away to give them privacy.

"You should have seen the other guy" Emma commented trying to make herself feel more comfortable.

"What happened Emma?" Aaron tried again.

She hesitated a moment looking at Aaron, "I was on a mission to get information from one of our undercover agents when I was ambushed, taken captive for three weeks. Tortured for information on our undercover agents in, Ben and a few other we trust helped get me out" Emma gave a brief description, she wasn't going to go into full details about what happened she didn't need more pity.

Aaron looked at her, he knew there was something she wasn't saying but he wasn't going to question it yet, she wasn't ready. Aaron moved forward, wrapping his arms gentle his little sister, then he felt her arms wrap around him. Once Aaron let go he lead Emma towards his team.

"Emma, I'd like to introduce to David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Kate Callahan and Spencer Reid. Very body this is my little sister, Emma" Aaron introduces, Emma stepped forward shaking everyone's hand but Spencers.

"It's Doctor. Ah I don't shake hand's you pass more germs when shaking hands, it's safer too kiss" Spencer nervously cleared his throat.

A smirk spread across her face, "Well if you're offering Doctor, I'm more than happy too". A slight blush appeared on his face from what she could tell from the dime light coming from the jet.

Ben started coming down the steps carrying a few wires, he didn't hide them very well but if there was any more on the plane they were now completely fried. As he walked closer he heard the Spencers comment about made and Emma's reply he couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"My, My little Emma it doesn't take you long to get back to normal does it?" Ben said as he handed over the cord and microphones to Emma, she pulled out her IPhone and turning on the torch studying them.

"Doctors are hot" the comment was honest and genuine, Ben knew that for as long as he knew her she had only dates people with IQ's that came close to hers. She wasn't considered a genius but she could keep up fairly well with people who were.

"These are different from the others, there more basic then the ones that were in our quarters. But there made by the same person, who ever made these made them from scratch, I'd take it that they were some of the first that they made because of the basicness of them" Emma explains as she looked them over, examining everything about them.

She drops one on the ground and then brought her foot down hard on it before she could bend down Ben had retrieved it. Handing back to her, she had forgotten about the stitches on her back, she examined the inside wiring. Ben took back all the microphone's examining them himself, shaking his head she wasn't every often wrong about thinks to do with electronics.

"Is the plane clear?" Aaron questions interrupting, surprised at his sister he hadn't ever seen her like this before, having never seen her working it was surprising.

Ben gave him a nod, "If there are any more they've been fried".

"What's going on?" Derek question he was becoming annoyed.

"Ben and I work for the CIA, three weeks again I was taken captive and tortured. We found out that before me about ten other agents have had the same thing happened, except they never made it out alive, except for me" Emma explained.

"So why would our plane be bugged?" JJ asked.

Emma looked at Ben she hadn't had any idea that there quarters had been bugged until after she was rescued, Ben had told her after they had gotten her stable and cleaned up.

"We believe that someone is trying to get information, they can't exactly bug Sean, for obvious reasons. That why they would bug your jet, your office would be also as well, maybe you even your apartment Aaron. They've been keeping an eye on both of us, none of you are in danger they are trying to see what we know" Ben explained.

"Which might be a lot, if their after what I think their after" Emma said.

"You don't know that their after the list Emma, but it doesn't matter you have a year of forced leave as well as recovery time. Be normal for a while, let me handle this for the next six months then when get back to the states will put all the information I get and see how what we find" Ben says putting his hand on her shoulders completely forgetting about the people standing around them.

"Don't Die" Emma said as she wrapped her arms around his middle, he gave a chucked.

"Yeah right" he muttered into the crown of her head. After the broke apart Ben walked to the boot and started pulling her three bags out of the car, Aaron, Derek and Ben each had on and went to pack them onto the plane. Spencer, JJ and Kate stood with her watching as the boys struggled to get her bags up the stair.

"What did you pack, looks like their having trouble?" Kate asked amused.

"One has shoes, one had books and the other had clothes" Emma said chuckling, leaving out the face that the one with shoes also had guns and money. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, it was just habit to keep those things to herself.

Spencer looked at her strangely, "Why do you need to have a whole bag for just shoes" he questioned genuinely puzzled.

JJ and Kate laughed giving an offhand comment about it being a girl thing to which Spencer shook his head, he felt as though he would never understand. Aaron after having gone and talked to the piolets signalled that they should get ready to go. Ben stopped Emma at the bottom of the steps giving her new phone.

"Because you dumped you last one? Don't go getting into trouble" he gives her one quick hug before letting her head up the stairs, she walked into the cabin to find Aaron had seated himself at a four seated table, he patted the empty seat next to him.

Emma observed that JJ and Kate had sat themselves at the table with only too chairs, Derek was across from them in a single seat with his head phone in and David and Spencer sat facing Aaron at the four seater table.

Emma sat down buckling up, waiting for take-off, the one thing she hated about flying was take off. Spencer her looked at her with a smile and pulled out a deck of cards and began shuffling.

"Cards anyone?" he asked the three of them, Aaron opted out but Emma and David agreed, "Poker okay?"

Both nodded, Spencer started handing out the cards, she could hear the jet engines start to warm up. Rossi started dividing up pretzels and peanuts. They started play only pausing for the take-off, they were 30 minutes into the flight to D.C. and Spencer had much to Emma annoyance she very rarely lost at poker.

"Don't worry Bina, he only wins because he's from Vegas" Aaron explained.

"Bina?" Rossi questioned looking slightly confused.

"Mom thought it would be fun to name me Emma Bina, my name means Universal Knowledge" Emma explained as she looked at the cards she had received, looking at the five she had she had school her facial features, she lend over showing Aaron her hand who just snorted.

"Emma also means whole too" Spencer put in as he had his hand cupping his chin, drumming his fingers against his mouth.

"Did you know that there are more germs under out nails then there is on a toilet seat" Emma said as she looked at her cards again, Spencer stopped drumming his fingers and looked at his nails.

"Don't start with your weird facts" Aaron groaned out as he ran his hand over his face.

An evil smiled spread across Emma's face, she waited till David and Hotch were about to have a drink, she sent Spencers a wink.

"Did you know that 56% of men have had sex at work" Both Rossi and Aaron started coughing turning slightly pink. Emma clicked her tongue against her teeth and Spencer had an amused smile on his face. Both of them then decided to excuse themselves from the table, Aaron taking the single seat behind Spencer and David taking the lounge.

"Why the CIA?" Spencer asked as he shuffled the cards, they had both moved to the windows now, Emma had her feet spread over the two seats back against the wall.

"I guess because I always associated it with being a spy" Emma said as she threw two cards away, not really liking her hand. "Why the FBI?"

"I went to see Jason Gideon lecture at Caltech and he recommended it too me, I never really thought about what I wanted but by 21 I was in the BAU"

"Wow 21 that's young" Emma comments showing her hand, Spencers won that round. He started shuffling again.

"So doctor, I'm guessing you had your doctorate before you joined the FBI?"

"Actually I have three actually and two BA's"

Emma looked at him for a minute, "That really cool, so I'm guessing you would have an IQ over 160 and an eidetic memory too?"

"And can read 20000 words a minute"

"So you're a genius?"

"I don't like putting a label on it"

"Man what the CIA could do with someone like you" Emma muttered and then looked at Spencer, _no_ , she thought _, they would ruin him_.

Spencer watched her as he shuffled the cards, she had surprised when she had made the comment about doctors being hot. She obviously knew that he wasn't a doctor of medicine but he still couldn't quite figure her out. By all the bruising, stitches and bandages that he could see she had been through something terrible recently and by the way that Ben was taking care of her it was really bad.

But she didn't let it get to her, or she did but she was good at hiding it in her facial expressions. He liked playing poker with new people, he can read people in the way they react to what kind of hand they have. He found that she was good at bluffing, bad hand she's get excited and a good hand she's act bored. But her eyes, they were a deep brown and they were no happy, he could see the pain in her eyes.

He watched as she pulled out her and she started going through it, she's give her a small snort every couple of seconds. From the refection on the window behind her it was photos of her and Ben.

"So you and that Ben guy seem really close?" Spencer questioned. Emma looked up in surprise, she wasn't expecting that one.

"We've been partners for the entire 11 years that we've been out in the field" Emma replied.

"What do you do exactly out in the field? You said before about a list"

"Were called collectors, we meet up with undercover agents and get the information that they've managed to find out. Were the only people beside the higher ups who know where all undercovers are at any one time, I think under Ben and I we have 40 to 50 agents on our watch list, they send us a message and we meet up.

"Sometimes it may not actually be because of information, were like the one connection to their lives and family. We can give them reassurance and a safe line to be able to call people they care about it. Were like normality in a way" Emma explained, she loved what she did and she knew the risks of what she was doing. She kept every bit of information on a flash drive that hung on a chain around her neck.

"So what's they list?" Spencer asked as he munched on one of the pretzels.

"The list is all the undercover agents, where they are and their contact information" Emma answered following Spencer's action and taking one of the pretzels.

"Why are you telling me this?" Spencer questioned.

"Because I don't see you as a threat, might be a different story if my brother didn't trust you but he does. Aarons always been a good judge of character, I mean he's managed to scare of the only two boyfriends I ever had, all of which ended up going to jail, so I would say he's pretty good" Emma explained taking the cards from Spencer and started shuffling them. She cut the deck giving him half and keeping half herself.

Spencer looked at her in confusion to which she only smiled turning the card on top of her half of the deck to lay face up on the table. Spencer caught on she wanted to place Snap, this went on for the rest of the time of the flight and they were so engrossed in the game that they hadn't realised they were going into decent. Upon landing and getting of the plane the last thing any of them were expecting was the person waiting at the FBI's hanger bay looking quiet pissed.

###############

 _Thanks for reading everybody pretty please review_

 _Love you all_

 _Wolfie Witch_


End file.
